nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lock
Lock & Key is the sixth episode of Nexus Academy's first season and the sixth episode overall. It premiered on August 31, 2015. Plot Lock and Quincy are in their room, Quincy doing homework while Lock lazes absentmindedly. Their banter is interrupted when Dr. Zeiss and a few armed men enter abruptly. Dr. Zeiss informs them it is a routine inspection, and Quincy and a reluctant Lock step outside their room while the search is conducted. Doctor Zeiss finishes and requests that Lock opens his mysterious box- his only possession from before Nexus. Lock refuses, and the box is taken for inspection. A glum Lock reflects on his loss alongside Dakota in Professor Wing's class. A joke cracked by Dakota inspires Lock to steal back his box. At Dakota's urging, Lock approaches Annabel in the hallways. Annabel tells Lock the box will be in Rohlandu's office in the Orb in exchange for the knowledge that Rohlandu has taken an interest in Quincy. Later, Quincy relates his experience in the library with Annabel to Lock as Lock discreetly writes out plans and lists for his heist. After Quincy leaves for detention, Lock finishes what he claimed was homework, and sets out proclaiming he has "work to do". After calling out sick with Professor Wing, Lock approaches the Orb by hitching a ride on Rohlandu's train. He successfully uses his power to guess how to unlock the back door, and stealthily enters, barely avoiding Rohlandu. Taking out a few doors with a lazer cutter he pieced together, Lock enters the room with all confiscated goods. He is confronted by a mysterious shadowed figure who he pretends not to recognize. The shadowed man reminds Lock of a "plan", and points him in the direction of his box. Having succeeded in his mission, Lock departs the building, detonating a makeshift bomb to eradicate the shelf from which he stole. Rohlandu, hearing the explosion, checks the storage room only to find rubble. For some reason she is not disturbed by this- she almost seems amused. Lock arrives back in his dormitory, and closes and locks the door. He opens the box and sighs in relief. The contents of the box are now revealed- a katana. Guest Cast Co-Stars *Craig Selbrede as Rohlandu Yung *Craig Selbrede as Vanessa Wing *"Sue Storm" as Annabel Steel *Parker Nebel as Soren Zeiss Trivia *This is the first episode to focus on a single character, Lock. *This episode takes place before the events of What We Lost, and connects to many episodes in different ways. **The scene where Quincy and Lock experience the room check takes place in between Deep Cuts and Wake Up Call, when Quincy has just begun investigating the death of Arthur Quon. **The scene where Lock confronts Annabel takes place just before Wake Up Call, as the reason she even approaches Quincy in said episode was due to Lock's actions in this one. **The scene where Lock was drawing out his plans for the heist took place between Wake Up Call and What We Lost, as Quincy is preparing for detention. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes